AfterthoughtsRipensamenti
by Brightstar94
Summary: Ranma e Akane vanno a scuola la mattina dopo la gara contro Mikado e Azusa. Ranma ripensa agli eventi accaduti e ad Akane. ATTENZIONE: questa storia appartiene a Lana Atkins, che mi ha dato il permesso di tradurla. WARNING: this story belongs to Lana Atkins, who gave me the permission to translate it.


Afterthoughts

Di Lana Atkins

Era la mattina dopo la gara di pattinaggio contro Mikado Sanzenin e Azusa Shiratori e Ranma e Akane stavano andando a scuola come al solito, come se il giorno prima non fosse accaduto nulla di particolare.

La maggior parte delle ferite di Ranma, causate dalla "Giostra dell'Addio", erano state prontamente curate dal dottor Tofu. Ranma sosteneva di star bene e assicurò che gli era già capitato di essere ferito ben più gravemente. Akane, dal canto suo, era certa di poter sopportare il suo minor numero di tagli e lividi. I due giurarono di essere perfettamente in grado di tornare al Furinkan, anche se si trattava più di una questione d'orgoglio che di un reale entusiasmo per la scuola. Quindi alla fine, senza ascoltare le gentili proteste di Kasumi, che li avrebbe voluti a casa, si avviarono.

Se la presero comoda quella mattina, essendo in anticipo una volta tanto. Ranma salì come al solito sulla vecchia recinzione di ferro, mentre Akane camminava al suo fianco sulla strada. Nella vivace e umida aria del mattino, la mente di Ranma cominciò a vagare. L'attuale oggetto di riflessione era Ryoga, che negli ultimi tempi aveva preso a seguire Akane (ovviamente nella sua forma di tenero porcellino) verso la scuola tutte le mattine, ma che ora non si vedeva da nessuna parte.

In effetti Ranma non aveva visto tracce di Ryoga fin dal loro incontro dopo la sconfitta della "Coppia d'oro". Ranma pensava che fosse lontano, in qualche angolo sconosciuto del Giappone,a rimuginare sulla sconfitta e a borbottare su quanto vicino era arrivato a prendere la sua dolce Akane da quel "vile idiota" che era lui stesso. Non riusciva a credere che il ragazzo con la bandana, che considerava un uomo d'onore, fosse ricorso a trucchi così bassi per vincere.

Poi ancora, pensò che l'amore fosse cieco, per quel poco che sapeva in materia. Aveva sentito che le persone facevano le più grandi pazzie quando erano innamorate.

_Umpf. _

Ma cosa ne poteva sapere lui dell'amore? Era un artista marziale. Non aveva tempo per quelle sciocchezze.

Distraendosi per un attimo, diede un'occhiata alla ragazza dall'alto della recinzione. Lei teneva la testa bassa, ma Ranma notò il colore rosa delle sue guance; anche se i suoi occhi erano chini a terra mentre camminava, lui poteva vedere che era profondamente assorta in qualche pensiero che stava causando il suo imbarazzo.

Con orrore sentì il proprio viso diventare caldo e si accorse subito di stare arrossendo anche lui. Si girò dalla parte opposta, con le labbra serrate e le sopracciglia aggrottate.

L'intera faccenda era iniziata quando avevano deciso di passare una giornata alla pista di pattinaggio, Akane con le sue amiche per pattinare e Ranma con i suoi amici per mangiare al ristorante lì accanto. Akane aveva fatto irruzione nel locale, fermando Ranma a metà dell'insulto che le stava rivolgendo, con le lacrime che le scorrevano sul volto. Lui aveva quasi avuto un attacco di cuore, anche perché era stata sua l'idea di recarsi lì. Poi venne a conoscenza della ragione del suo pianto: il suo prezioso prosciutto in miniatura, P-chan, era sparito.

Ranma non era poi così preoccupato per il ragazzo-maiale, perché sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe spuntato fuori. Lo faceva sempre. Ma non si aspettava di vederlo così presto. Nemmeno un minuto più tardi, una bella ragazza entrò con il suino tra le braccia.

Ovviamente le due ragazze avevano cominciato a litigare; la nuova arrivata, Azusa, chiamava Ryoga "la sua Charlotte" e Akane insisteva sul fatto che il piccolo scocciatore era il suo animaletto, P-chan.

A quel punto, Mikado intervenne.

Inconsciamente Ranma strinse forte il pugno al pensiero, conficcando le unghie nel palmo come per calmare la furia che si scatenava dentro di lui quando pensava al pattinatore. Ranma di solito era una persona indulgente, anche con i suoi rivali ed era disposto a perdonare e dimenticare se gli si chiedeva scusa.

Però... ciò che lui aveva fatto...andava ben oltre il perdono.

Cancellò il pensiero. Doveva.

Alla fine Azusa, spinta dalla rabbia, aveva lanciato una sfida ad Akane e lei aveva accettato, come faceva sempre quando si trattava del suo orgoglio di artista marziale. Ranma era rimasto lì in piedi, quieto e aveva lasciato Akane sbrigarsela da sola, anche se non era d'accordo.

Deglutì silenziosamente, interrompendo il flusso dei pensieri per un secondo. Quello stupido maschiaccio. Doveva sempre intromettersi e finire in problemi troppo grandi per lei. Non aveva mai visto Akane tirarsi indietro da una sfida, per quanto difficile o impossibile potesse sembrare. Ma...tralasciando che a volte poteva essere imprudente...quasi gli ricordava se stesso. Lei aveva quel tipo di orgoglio che anche lui possedeva. E doveva ammetterlo...quel suo orgoglio era piuttosto bello. Forse persino un po' attraente.

Iniziò improvvisamente.

"Cosa diamine stai pensando?" disse al suo cervello. "non sono attratto da nessuno, io! E poi Akane? Attraente? Bah!"

Guardò giù verso la sua graziosa testa nera con riflessi blu e sentì lo spiacevole calore di un nuovo rossore. Sospirò.

Akane. Che diavolo di possibilità aveva con lei, dopotutto? Probabilmente lo odiava. E come se non bastasse, era un tipo strano e cambia-sesso con la tendenza a metterla in pericolo.

Chi potrebbe volerlo?

Non Akane, di certo. Non faceva altro che darle fastidio e chiamarla "racchia"-ma la verità era che pensava davvero che lo fosse- beh no, non era una racchia. Era persino carina.

Non che gli piacesse o cose del genere.

Chiuse gli occhi con il naso all'insù, determinato a non pensare più all'argomento. I ricordi tornarono e, con suo profondo sgomento, anche **quel** particolare incontro gli tornò in mente insieme al resto.

L'incontro in questione era avvenuto il giorno successivo alla gara e lui lo ricordava (purtroppo) più chiaramente che mai. Era ancora in agguato nei recessi della sua mente, anche quando non ci stava pensando (o tentava di non farlo) e il suo stomaco si contraeva spiacevolmente ogni volta.

Lui e Akane si trovavano di nuovo alla pista per migliorare le sue capacità nel pattinaggio- beh, le sue _inesistenti_ capacità. Era nella sua forma femminile, poiché pensava che sarebbe stato meno imbarazzante essere aiutato da una ragazza sotto le spoglie di una bella rossa, anziché nella sua normale forma maschile.

Era stato un grosso errore, come scoprì più tardi.

La Coppia d'Oro arrivò. Azusa distrasse Akane, che lasciò andare le mani del suo fidanzato, facendolo sfrecciare all'indietro, tra le braccia di Mikado Sanzenin. Ovviamente non poteva sapere della maledizione di Ranma e lo etichettò subito come un'altra ragazza carina da corteggiare.

E così quell'idiota l'aveva baciato.

Dannatamente _baciato_.

Ranma sentì un sapore disgustoso in bocca. Per quanto avesse provato a lavare via la sensazione delle labbra di Mikado sulle sue, poteva ancora sentirlo persistere, come un'orribile tanfo che non sarebbe andato via. Più tentava di non pensarci, di toglierselo dalla mente, più il ricordo di quel terribile mezzo secondo riaffiorava, forte come prima, ripetendosi ancora e ancora nella sua mente al punto di fargli desiderare che qualcuno lo strappasse fuori dalla sua testa. Ranma rabbrividì, ricordando tutti gli incubi che aveva avuto nelle poche notti trascorse dall'accaduto, ognuno più ridicolo e disgustoso del precedente e maledisse il nome del pattinatore per avergli fatto provare un tale tormento.

Fu sollevato dall'idea che comunque si era vendicato di quel damerino.

"Quell'idiota non ha avuto alcuna possibilità", mormorò compiaciuto, ripensando a come aveva dato una bella lezione al suo rivale il giorno prima sulla pista.

"Hai detto qualcosa?" domandò Akane, guardando su verso di lui per la prima volta da quando si erano avviati verso la scuola.

"Eh? Ehm…Non ho detto nulla" disse in fretta.

"Oh" disse piano lei. "Mmm.. Ranma?"

"Cosa c'è?"

"Voglio parlarti di ieri."

"Intendi di quello che è successo alla pista?"

"Sei davvero così tonto o fai lo stupido di proposito?" chiese Akane irritata. "Certo che sto parlando della pista!".

Ranma si accigliò. "Beh, non farti ritorcere le mutandine*, stavo solo chiedendo…"

Evitò una grossa pietra per pochi centimetri.

"Perché l'hai fatto, brutto maschiaccio?" urlò Ranma, mentre tentava di non perdere l'equilibrio sulla recinzione da cui era quasi caduto.

"Preferirei che non parlassi delle mie mutandine, pervertito!" replicò Akane, arrabbiata.

"Perdi sempre la pazienza per niente. Perché non puoi semplicemente essere carina con me per una volta?" incrociò le braccia con fare ostinato e chiuse gli occhi, pronto per ricevere il colpo.

Aspettò qualche secondo e quando il colpo non arrivò, guardò giù verso la sua fidanzata, che stava di nuovo fissando il terreno.

"Scusami, Ranma" parlò a voce così bassa che lui non era sicuro che l'avesse detto davvero. Restò a bocca aperta.

"Eh?"

Lei alzò la testa per guardarlo. "Scusa, è stata una cosa stupida. Io..non avrei dovuto arrabbiarmi così per niente. È solo che…ho tante cose per la testa al momento. Non volevo insultarti."

Ranma la guardò per un lungo momento. Lei sembrava quasi preoccupata…preoccupata del fatto che lui poteva essere arrabbiato con lei?

Gli alieni avevano forse rapito la sua fidanzata? No, doveva aver capito male. Akane non si era scusata. Non poteva averlo fatto.

Ma era successo. _Strano._

Poteva vedere Akane mostrarsi sempre più a disagio sotto il suo sguardo; lui interruppe di colpo il flusso dei pensieri.

"Ehm, va bene Akane. Sei…beh, sei perdonata." Rispose alla fine.

Akane gli sorrise e sembrava in qualche modo sollevata dal fatto che il loro piccolo battibecco fosse finito. "Sono contenta".

Il cuore di Ranma si sciolse. Continuarono a camminare in silenzio per un po', prima che lui si ricordasse della domanda.

"Allora, cos'era che volevi chiedermi a proposito di ieri?" Akane esitò. Poi rispose:

"Per cosa stavate combattendo tu e Ryoga dopo che io ho lasciato la pista?"

Ranma sentì il sangue gelarsi. Come poteva dirle che stavano provando a vincere il diritto di amarla, come se lei fosse una specie di premio? Appunto, non poteva.

"Era una sfida tra uomini. La ragione è…diciamo…segreta". Akane lo guardò con sospetto per un minuto e lui distolse lo sguardo, a disagio. Sospirò di sollievo quando lei non riprese l'argomento.

"Oh, va bene. Beh allora…credo ci sia solo un'altra cosa.

Lui girò la testa per guardarla. "Cosa?"

Akane abbassò la testa di nuovo, il rossore che le si diffondeva sulle guance. Giocherellò con la fibbia della sua borsa. "Io…volevo solo sapere…se pensavi davvero quello che hai detto."

Ranma sbatté le palpebre. "Cosa ho detto..?"

Lei distolse lo sguardo. "Sulla pista, quando Mikado ha provato di nuovo a baciarmi".

La sua mente tornò subito al momento in cui aveva strappato appena in tempo la sua fidanzata dalle grinfie del bellimbusto pervertito. "_Akane è la mia fidanzata_!", aveva quasi gridato. "_Toccala e sei morto!_".

In quel momento non importava quante persone stessero guardando. Tutto ciò che sapeva era che non poteva permettere che Mikado mantenesse quella stupida promessa che aveva fatto nello spogliatoio maschile. Non si sarebbe mai fatto da parte lasciando che lui…la baciasse.

Quando aveva visto quell'idiota toccare Akane…si era acceso un fuoco in lui che non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter sentire. Akane era la SUA fidanzata. E se qualcuno poteva toccarla, doveva essere lu… beh, comunque, non avrebbe mai lasciato nessun Tom, Dick o Mikado avvicinarsi anche solo a 3 metri da lei, non se poteva evitarlo. Se avesse allungato le labbra su di lei…beh, in ogni caso stava molto meglio nel reparto di terapia intensiva in cui si trovava.

"Oh" disse lui stupidamente.

Trascorse un momento di silenzio imbarazzante.

"Allora, lo pensavi o no?" chiese Akane, alzando di poco la voce.

"Eh, io…Ehm..Io.." balbettò, asciugandosi le gocce di sudore che stavano iniziando a formarsi sul suo labbro superiore con un veloce, frustrato gesto della mano. La sua mente non aveva ancora elaborato una risposta da darle e poteva dedurre che lei stava diventando più insofferente e irritata ogni secondo, per colpa del suo incoerente blaterare.

"Capisco." Mormorò alla fine Akane, camminando davanti a lui.

"Ehi Akane, non fare così…"

"No Ranma, non fa niente" . La ragazza dai capelli corti si girò cosicché lui non potesse vederla in viso. "Sapevo che non avresti potuto pensarlo davvero. L'hai detto solo per levarmi di dosso Mikado, giusto? Va benissimo. Io non ti piaccio e tu non mi piaci e sarà così per sempre, no? Perché a un brutto maschiaccio come me dovrebbe importare? Non ho sentimenti".

Ranma poté sentire la voce di lei spezzarsi e il suo cuore fare lo stesso. L'aveva fatto di nuovo. Ma non poteva proprio dirglielo. Non in faccia almeno, non ancora… Non era per niente pronto… Sospirò, gli occhi fissi sui piedi che strusciavano sulla recinzione-

_Oh Akane. Lo pensavo __**davvero**__._

Lei smise di camminare. Si fermò anche lui e la guardò, perplesso. Se avessero continuato a fermarsi così spesso, avrebbero fatto tar…

"Davvero, Ranma?". Lui sussultò, sbigottito. Guardò fisso in due speranzosi occhi castani. Non poteva aver sentito…Non era possibile…

"Davvero.. cosa?" disse cauto.

"Lo pensavi o no?"

_Dio, quei bellissimi occhi avrebbero mai potuto sembrare più grandi? EEP! Ma che sto dicendo? Mi ha sentito. Come potrebbe avermi sentito? Non può essere. L'ho solo pensato. O forse no? Oddio, non mi dire che l'ho davvero detto ad alta voce_!

Lei stava fissando il suo volto, chiaramente spaventato, con quell'espressione speranzosa che stava già per svanire ancora una volta. Lui non credeva di poterlo sopportare ancora.

"Sì, lo pensavo", rispose. Ranma arrossì dicendo quelle parole, guardò timidamente il suolo ed esaminò il volto di Akane per capire la sua reazione. Lei si mantenne calma e riprese a camminare. Le sue guance erano più rosee di prima; sorrise lentamente, con un'aria vagamente soddisfatta.

"Grazie per averlo detto, Ranma. Lo apprezzo". Ranma deglutì, la bocca che ormai si muoveva da sola come per un riflesso. "Beh, pensi che avrei mai potuto permettere che un viscido come Mikado ti mettesse le mani addosso? Se qualcuno può toccarti, quello sono io".

Le sue mani scattarono subito a coprire la bocca non appena si rese conto di cosa di era lasciato sfuggire.

_KAMI, COSA__** DIAVOLO**__ HO OGGI? Perché l'ho detto? Perché? Perché? Perché? Perché? Perché? Cretino" Ho rovinato tutto! Lei sicuramente mi ha sentito. Ci sei dentro adesso. CI SEI DENTRO ORA, AMICO.. Lei ti sbatterà al suolo, ti mutilerà, ti…_

"Riesci ad essere davvero dolce quando vuoi, sai?" Ranma sgranò gli occhi.

"Cosa…?"

Akane gli sorrise, nel modo in cui solo lei poteva. "Ho detto che riesci ad essere davvero dolce quando vuoi". Arrossirono di nuovo entrambi. Il ragazzo e la ragazza erano lì, lui sulla recinzione, lei sulla strada, gli occhi fissi sui rispettivi piedi.

"Ehi, Ranma?" disse Akane, dopo un po'.

"Ma cos'è, un quiz?" chiese lui, visibilmente irritato.

"No, niente domande. È solo.. Volevo farti sapere che a me non importa affatto che ti abbia baciato. Mikado, intendo. Lo so, non è stato facile per te e di certo non sei stato tu a volere che accadesse. So che non è stata colpa tua e…beh, non hai nulla di cui vergognarti. Quindi, non ci pensare più".

Ranma sembrava disgustato. "_Niente di cui vergognarmi_? _Non ci pensare_?"

"Scusa", disse lei, a disagio. "Volevo solo…"

"Senti, Akane", tagliò corto lui, "so che stai solo cercando di aiutarmi eccetera, e te ne sono grato, davvero. Ma sono stato baciato da un ragazzo. Ho cercato di levarmelo dalla testa, ho fatto ciò che mi dicevano di fare…Ho provato a dormirci su, a buttarmi negli allenamenti…Niente ha funzionato. Non riesco proprio a superarlo, va bene? Perché niente lo cancellerà. E non importa cosa faccia, sembra che non riesca a dimenticare la sensazione del suo ba…ugh. Comunque, grazie per l'interessamento".

Ranma si girò, provando imbarazzo perché sembrava così vulnerabile e perché aveva appena ammesso quelle cose con Akane e con se stesso. Non era una bella sensazione.

Akane lanciò un'occhiata al suo volto triste, sentendosi dispiaciuta per lui. Sapeva che se fosse stata nei panni di Ranma si sarebbe sentita furiosa, turbata, impotente, confusa…forse anche un po' dispiaciuta per aver condiviso il primo bacio con qualcuno che non amava…

Akane restò in silenzio per un altro secondo. Poi disse, "Ranma, vieni giù un attimo".

"Perché?".

"Fallo e basta, stupido".

Il codinato si accigliò per l'insulto, però obbedì. Lei si avvicinò.

"C'è un motivo per questo? Cioè, un motivo vero?" chiese lui. Akane non rispose. Invece lo trascinò di fronte a lei, sollevò il braccio destro, e poggiò la manica sulla bocca di Ranma. E strofinò. FORTE.

"Ma che cavolo...FA MALE!" protestò lui, indietreggiando e guardandola incredulo, come se fosse diventata matta.

"Ecco", disse lei, trionfante, sorridendo. "Ho cancellato ogni traccia del bacio di Mikado".

"Ma non servirà a nu…".

Akane lo azzittì, stampandogli un bacio veloce sulle labbra.

Lui sgranò gli occhi. Il bacio non durò più di un secondo, ma Ranma poté assaporarla, sentire la leggera pressione di quelle labbra sulle sue; era una sensazione che non voleva lasciar andare.

"Allora", disse lei, un po' rossa, dopo che si era scostata, "senti ancora il suo bacio?".

Ranma restò scioccato per una manciata di secondi, poi registrò che c'era un'altra domanda a cui rispondere, così la valutò, pensoso. Non sentiva più il bacio di Mikado. Tutto ciò che sentiva era quello di Akane.

"N-no" rispose, senza fiato.

Akane gli rivolse un altro meraviglioso sorriso. "Consideraci pari ora".

Lo lasciò lì fermo, prese la borsa e ricominciò a saltellare in direzione della scuola.

Ranma rimase lì per un minuto buono prima di prendere la sua cartella e correrle dietro. Si portò una mano tremante alle labbra, per fingere che quelle di lei fossero ancora lì.

Poi, suo malgrado, sorrise per la prima volta quel giorno. E pensò che forse un giorno avrebbe anche potuto fare un tentativo con tutta quella faccenda dell'amore.

**Nota dell'autrice**: Mi ci sono voluti solo un paio di giorni per scrivere questa fic (anche se poi sono state necessarie molte modifiche nei giorni seguenti). L'idea mi è venuta dopo aver letto, ovviamente, la battaglia di Ranma e Akane contro Mikado e Azusa. Adoro quella piccola storia.

Penso sia davvero carino il modo in cui Ranma è sempre così protettivo verso Akane =) E credo anche che Akane abbia davvero un lato romantico, non siete d'accordo?

Ah, solo un appunto. Questa fic è leggermente AU, infatti com'è stato notato, la mattina dopo la gara di pattinaggio Akane trova Shampoo nel letto di Ranma -.-'' Inoltre in questa fic l'intero episodio del pattinaggio accade più tardi nella storia, quando Akane riesce ad esprimere i suoi sentimenti in maniera più diretta. Lo stesso vale per Ranma.

Comunque, spero che abbiate apprezzato leggerla tanto quanto io ho apprezzato scriverla. Grazie per averla letta! Commentate per favore, se non vi dispiace =)

Lana Atkins

**N.B. * **Non esiste un corrispettivo di questo modo di dire inglese (che vuol dire "non ti arrabbiare","non ti scaldare"), quindi ho pensato fosse meglio tradurlo letteralmente per non perdere il significato della battuta seguente di Akane; la frase originale è "_don't get your panties in a bunch_". Se qualcuno ha un'idea migliore sulla traduzione, non esiti a scriverla (: .


End file.
